


Fifteen

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AOC 16 (Britain), Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Grimmauld Place, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not non-con, Oneshot, Suggestion of Romantic Interest, Teenage Harry Potter, Word count: 1000, alcohol reference, but not legal, harry is 15, references to James Potter throughout, very subtle insomnia referencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: "If you'd asked him in daylight, he'd swear he'd never intended to cut Harry off, but there was a number of things that Sirius Black didn't admit to doing in daylight."...Things like this.





	Fifteen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at stupid-o' clock in the morning. All mistakes are my own.

Sirius rolled the empty glass between his fingertips as he stifled another yawn. He had come down for a drink at half past two and he'd been sat in this spot, doing this exact thing for at least twenty minutes. He couldn't tell you the time though, not even with a wand pointed to his head. That happened a lot recently, his disorientation with time and his malaise towards sleep. By recently, he meant the past ten years.   
He vaguely registered the door creak on the other side of the room, standing warily to greet the impending intruder. The glass slipped from his fingers, the persian rug beneath his feet muffling its fall.   
An all-too-startled, "Harry" erupted from Sirius' lips before he could clamp them shut.  
Sirius' gut twisted horribly as Harry stood in the half light, running his hands through his hair as if it were no big deal. And it wasn't. But oh god, when he turned in the light, his hands still absentmindedly twiddling the ends on his too-long, too-messy hair. He, if only for a split second, looked so much like James it took almost all of Sirius' restraint to not cry out, the physical pain becoming so unbearable he forced himself to turn away.   
"Can I-Can I come in?"   
It broke Sirius' heart, to know that his cowardice was the causation of this boy's fear of stepping into his own living room. He forced himself to look up. Every time an old memory fought to rear it's head, Sirius pushed it down. "Yes. Yes, Harry, of course." He forced the syllable between his teeth with lingering, almost jarring resignation.   
Harry settled himself on the sofa and watched placidly and without complaint as Sirius bent to retrieve his toppled glass. His hands toyed with the fabric of his pyjama top as Sirius settled himself on the other side of the sofa.   
"I want to talk about my dad." Harry said. It was supposed to be decisive but it came out as a whisper. There would be too much finality if he said it any louder.  
Sirius winced before saying "Oh?" He hoped Harry hadn't noticed.  
"What was he like?" Harry sounded braver this time and with his new found assuredness, he moved to sit next to Sirius, eyes trained on his face as he spoke. He recounted almost everything with a quiet passion, his tongue rolling over words as if he were tasting them for the first time all over again.  
"He was my first kiss, you know?" He said suddenly.   
"Sirius I-"   
If you'd asked him in daylight, he'd swear he'd never intended to cut Harry off, but there was a number of things that Sirius Black didn't admit to doing in daylight.  
A luminescence previously unseen ignited in his eyes and Harry listened, rapt and unmoving. His eyes moving to find that fixed spot where the renewed fire burned behind Sirius' own distant gaze.  
As he reached the end of his tale, he over Harry as if he were really seeing him for the first time. He traced the lines on Harry's downturned hands, following the stark veins as they interloped with one another before coming to rest at the balls of his thin wrists.   
"What is it that you need?" Sirius' voice had dropped, husky and low as Harry scooted closer to him, pulling his feet up onto the worn sofa, nestling them between Sirius' open thighs. His head dropped, caught between his knees as he mumbled incoherently, a flush rising up the back of his neck, stark against the pallor of the rest of his visible body.  
Sirius contemplated the repercussions of his next actions. Visions of James flitted through his head briefly before he willed them away in panic. He didn't realise Harry had seen him retreat into his own body until he felt a softness brush the nape of his neck where Harry's head had fallen lax onto his shoulder. He was still hesitant, but getting more needy by the second, willing to bridge the gaps that Sirius was scared to approach.   
He relaxed as Harry slowly rose to move onto his lap, unintentionally grinding into his jeans as he seated himself more comfortably, knees either side of Sirius' legs.   
"Oh." The sound was soft against Sirius' ear as Harry's hot breath ghosted over the line of his jaw, trailing down to his neck.   
His eyes fell shut as he tilted his head to allow Harry to suck and nip at his pulse point. His mind started wavering as Harry groaned into the feeling of their hips meeting, jarring at first as Sirius' thrusts were loose and uncoordinated.   
Steadily, Harry ground into Sirius' canting hips before letting out a lengthy groan, guttural and harsh. Their steady rhythm and Harry's age having Harry's orgasm ripping through him shamelessly as he rutted against his Godfather's hips.   
"I-I'm sorry."   
Sirius said nothing as he stroked Harry's hair, the craving and lust still tight in his abdomen as he fought to control himself once more.   
And then Harry kissed him. He was slow and sweet, not at all like James, who had been rough, demanding even.   
When he broke away, Sirius looked at Harry properly; his green eyes, the way dark freckles peppered his arms, his slightly hollowed cheekbones.   
No. He was nothing like James.   
"I'm not going anywhere you know." Harry said sleepily as if he was reading into Sirius' expressions. "Not unless you want me to." He looked up expectantly.   
Hastily shaking his head, Sirius shifted Harry so his legs were once again resting on the sofa, although this time, the rest of him was firmly planted on Sirius' lap.  
Sirius smiled at him, nuzzling his hair when tears threatened to fall. "Come to bed?" He asked, making the sudden decision in a moment of madness. He was in his thirties for Merlin's sake.   
But when Harry snuggled into his arms and curled up, allowing Sirius to stand, he reflected on his choices. Harry wasn't going anywhere, he could wait.  
He could wait until Harry was sixteen.


End file.
